Death Is Near High School Is Here
by MichiKohai
Summary: Nara Shikamaru is moving to Konohagakure. When he get involved with the popular gang, he'll learn about more tragedies, lies and disasters, than he thought were possible. Welcome to living hell, High School! AU, Yaoi/Shounen-ai, OOC, Crack and evt. yuri
1. Love Them Or Die

**MichiKohai:** Yeah... My first fic. I'm not English or American, so my English isn't the best. So if my spelling is not anywhere near the place, that's near perfect (and my comma-thing is even worse), then it's probably because I'm danish, and 3 years ago the only words I could say in english was one, two, three. But R&R. Oh, and I don't own Naruto, and I don't own Hannah Montana either (OK, Hannah isn't in this story, but I don't own her anyway)... But I own a Barbie cup.  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Het, eventually crack and yuri.

Oh, and I already know nearly all the pairings. But you can write if there's some special people you want together, then I'll think about it. But I won't make NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku or SasuNaru. And I'm not much for NaruHina, either. But Crack is always welcome!

* * *

Nara Shikamaru sighed. 

He had known from the very beginning, that when parents said: "Have ever though about going to another school?" It meant you should move, AGAIN!  
Shikamaru's father were a businessman, because of that, Shikamaru had been on about 4 different school.

Now he sat in his parents car in the backseat, on the way to first day in Konohagakure High & Boarding School, as 'the new Junior student' of the school.  
He hoped there weren't many girls in his class.  
Shikamaru meant girls were loud, irritating and 'troublesome'.  
Because of that his parents had years ago discovered their sons bi-sexuality. But Shikamaru's list of girlfriends were as long as the one with boyfriends, and the parents really didn't care if their boy were gay or not.

"No, the school is around the cor-"  
"Mom, it's fine!"  
"...If you say so..."  
The Nara boy got out of the car, the new school and all other stuff were just around the corner.  
"Goodbye," he sighed before walking off to the entrance of the school.

Outside the school stood Akamichi Chouji, family-friend to Nara Shikamaru. The boy had flaming red hair, and was... yeah, a little more than chubby. He looked around, waiting impatiently for Shikamaru to show up. When he saw the pineapple-like ponytail, a smile came upon his lips. He took the arm in the air, and waved at his friend: "Oi! Shika! Over here!"

About fifteen minutes later Chouji began showing Shika the school. Eyes followed them wherever they went. All interested to see how the new boy was like.

Suddenly a boy with wild brown hair stood before them. He was tall, muscular and had some dog-like features.  
"Hey, Chouji, is that the new guy?" he said, looking questioning at the Akamichi boy. Chouji nodded.  
The boy took his hand out with a silly grin: "Inuzuka Kiba, a pleasure to meet ya, dude! Shikamaru, wasn't it?"  
Shika shook the hand lazily: "Yeah,"

"Now, I'll help Chouji showing you around the school. As we walk I'll tell who's the good people, who's the bad, and stuff like that!"

Kiba took Chouji one arm and Shikamaru in another. They turned around a corner, and their it was: future. Students everywhere. Shikamaru wasn't nearly over the chock, when Kiba began walking. Both Shika and Chouji right after.

Kiba nodded towards a group of girls standing in a corner. A girl with two brown buns on the head, stood out the most. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

"TenTen, nobody knows her last name. Leader of 'Shuriken', the tomboy group. They're all right. Don't get on their bad side, thought. They aren't exactly popular, but people listen to them."

"And over their," Kiba nodded to the other side of the hallway: "Is not-so-popular guys. The weird in green is Rock Lee, good at sports, but otherwise: freak. Aburame Shino is the guy with the glasses. I'm pretty good friends with him. The others you won't see a lot, they're sophomores or freshmen."

"But if you're friends with the Shino, doesn't that mean you're in that group too?" asked Shikamaru, hand behind his head.

"No, I'm with the jocks. I'm gonna show you them soon, but first," Kiba said and sent a glance at some girls, all dressed nicely, not showing very much skin "The uptown girls. Only one of them are Junior, like us, the girl with the pale eyes, Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress to the Hyuuga Inc.-thing. And DON'T look at her that way! She's my girlfriend, to your information!"

Shikamaru could see why a guy choose the Hyuuga girl to girlfriend. She was really beautiful. Short, pale skin, black-clue long hair and those wonderful black eyes.

"Kiba-kun!" The girl came over and looked at her boyfriend with a sweet smile, "Who's the new boy?"  
"This, Hina-chan, is Nara Shikamaru!" Kiba lay a hand on Shika's shoulder.  
Hinata nodded, and was nearly starting to introduce her self, when one of her friends called.  
"Excuse me, please!" she said and turned around.

"Now off we go!" The Inuzuka boy exclaimed, and began walking again.  
Chouji and Kiba led Shikamaru through a door and then saw what every school had: The royalties.

"First we have the Queens, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura." Kiba said nodding towards a pink-haired girl, and her friend, a loud blond chick.  
"They love rumors, gossip and blackmailing. You MUST be on their good side, for your own good. They are either good friends, or worst enemies. It changes a lot... Oh, and here you never knew who's dating who. Nearly everyone is bi. But this, dear Nara-kun, is the jocks and the popular people. "

Shikamaru looked around. There were many different types of popular persons here. The first one to notice was a blond-haired guy. He was good-looking and seemed to be a lifeguard-on-the-beach-type.

Kiba followed the Nara boys eyes and said: "That's Uzumaki Naruto, when he was freshmen he was the shortest, and everyone's slut. The he grew, now he's on soccer-team with me. Good guy, can make friends with everyone."

"And the one you see next to him," Kiba started, Shikamaru's eyes lay on the raven athlete beside the Naruto-dude, he was tall, with black eyes and pale skin, "is Uchiha Sasuke. Rich as hell. Like Hinata. All the girls are over him. His stoic, ignorant, selfish and pretty much of a player. But he's must into guys. I understand that with all the fangirls. He's leader of basketball team."

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke, then he saw a short figure coming through the door. The person had pale eyes like the Hinata's, but these weren't like a sweet mouse's, these were like a cat's, ready to kill the mouse. The long dark-brown hair was nearly reaching the waist, and tied in a loose ponytail. The person had thin, long legs and feminine shapes. Shikamaru felt hypnotizes by the catty beauty.

Kiba snapped him out of his inner world of daydreaming, when he saw who Shika's eyes had laid upon: "Shika..."  
Shikamaru looked at him, then back on the person, who just had came in by the door.  
"Shika, this is Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata. Opposite Naruto, this guy was the tallest years ago, then when he reached High School, he didn't became taller. And he's a year older than us. He is, or has been, in a relationship with Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. We don't know if they're together anymore thought. The most people think that now he's dating Sasuke, thought. He's a bitch, and if you're on his bad side... Yeah, they normally go to another school after some weeks, so..."  
Shikamaru followed Neji with his eyes, as the boy sat silently in the lap of the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke silently sat with one eye on Neji, and one eye on the new guy. He felt, to say it nicely, fucking provoked by the new guy. As it became harder and harder to handle, he decided to make the boy sure about who was the leader.

From where Shikamaru stood, he could see the Uchiha whisper something in Neji's ear, Neji moved away from his high seat in the ravens lap.  
The Uchiha rise from his seat and together with Naruto he came over to Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru.

"HI GUYS!" Naruto say with the biggest smile, ever.  
"Kiba, Chouji," the Uchiha acknowledged them.  
"Hi, dude, my name's Naruto. What's your name? You know anyone here yet?"  
Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. That guy was... Loud...And friendly.

"Yes, as the idiot said, what's you name?"  
"...Nara Shikamaru."  
"Shikamaru, all right. Guys, come here and meet the new guy!" Sasuke said. The human eating creatures, who you normally call popular people, stood and came over to their leader.  
Naruto began introducing people in random order. Shikamaru could only hear about half of what the blond said, he talked like he was on some kind of drugs.

"Hyuuga, get over here." The Uchiha was impatient. That boy should know that the Hyuuga wasn't able to borrow."Sasuke, DON'T you dare call me like I was a pet!"  
"Come on, there's someone you need to meet."  
"Why?"  
"Neji, babe, don't go all PMS with me, and get over here!"  
Shikamaru didn't know if it were the 'babe' part, or the fact that Sasuke just said he had PMS, that made the Hyuuga walk over to the rest of the students.

"Yeah, Shika-kun, and this," with a gesture towards Neji, who already had Sasuke hugging him from behind, Naruto made his message clear "is Hyuuga Neji, Senior. Normally called Hyuuga, or babe, if you're with Sasuke, that's it."  
Shikamaru could clearly tell that Neji and Naruto wasn't two people to get along. OK, Neji seemed to not could get along with anyone.

The bell rang, and the students began to go to class. Then Shikamaru realized that he hadn't got his schedule yet. . . . How troublesome. . . .

* * *

TBC 

Yeah, Totally done with first chapter. Now... Go... Enjoy your day or something like that!


	2. Plan Of The Royalities

MichiKohai: YAY! Another chapter. Okay, this chapter sucks a bit, but whatsoever. R&R anyway.  
And to your information: **Kurama Yakumo aren't an** **OC.** She's that former student of Kurenai in the anime, who has the painting-thing demon.  
I STILL DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR SUGARCULT

* * *

Shikamaru's first day went quite well, if he should say it himself. His homeroom and English teacher was a young women named Yuuhi Kurenai.  
OK, she was slightly irritated when he fall asleep in the middle of English, but otherwise they got along. 

But sadly enough, for Shikamaru's ears, was he sharing homeroom with both Naruto and Ino.  
Which really wasn't good... AT ALL!  
When they wasn't talking to their friends, Kurenai or their pen, they were arguing with each other.

The other subjects of the day were Sex Ed. With Jiraiya, and Hatake Kakashi as extra-teacher, and History with Hagane Kotetsu.

Both the Sex Ed. Teachers were perverts, but hey, it was called Sex Ed. For a reason?!

History was quite great, would Shikamaru admit. The teacher wasn't and old hag or anything, he was actually funny with some sarcastic comments some times, and stuff like that.

Shikamaru had, because it was his first day, met up late for school. So he hadn't been there the whole day.

Now, he was home... Nearly asleep.

* * *

In the other end of town, a too-cool-for-you-people-meet were held. It were at the big Uchiha mansion, they were seated: You death, the popular gang!

They sat in one of the three living rooms, randomly laying, sitting or standing anywhere. The young Uchiha prodigy himself, sat in an armchair with a thoughtful look on his face. Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto lay on the floor, both nearly bored to death. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino was sitting together in a couch, arguing about... Yeah, they didn't know themselves. Many more people were also in the room, but it would they take far too long time to name them all.

After about an hour, when only about the ten most popular were back, Sasuke said: "Finally, the idiots are gone. Now, must I hear, what do you think of that Nara guy?"  
There were silence for some seconds. Nobody would say their opinion if they found out it was the completely opposite of the Uchiha's.

Naruto was the first to speak up: "He's alright. Boring, but fine. It seems like the most people like him."  
The dog-loving Inzuka was next: "Yeah, I think he's pretty cool."

"You guys can't be serious, he's like, a total lazy-ass. No fun.. AT ALL!"  
"God, Yamanaka, just because not everyone is as hyper as you are!"  
"Shut up! Bill-brow!"  
"PIG!"

"GIRLS!" Kiba nearly yelled. The girls looked at him questioningly. Kiba began speaking normally again: "I think Sasuke wants you to listen!"

"Oh..."  
"Right..."  
"Yeah, sorry..."

The girls fell silent, and the raven began speaking: "My question is: Should we hate or like this guy? Because I don't know if he'll be any competition or not."

Naruto, who now was sitting straight up, said: "I think we should just let him go as natural. You know, otherwise, me, Kiba and Ino can keep an eye on him. He seems to be friends with Kib' over here, and me and Ino is in his homeroom."

"That is the most clever thing you have said, in like, forever!" Ino said surprised to her blond friend.  
Sakura said, before Naruto could ask if Ino had said it as a compliment: "I agree with Naruto... And with the pig..."  
Kiba just agreed with a nod. Kurama Yakumo, a pretty popular cheerleader girl was the next to talk: "But we should get him into some group, shouldn't we? I mean, if he isn't in a group he will end up competing us at some point."

Sasuke nodded: "I think both Yakumo and the idiot are right. We all keep an eye on him, if he's in our class. And he'll need to get in a group. But to start with, he'll just be natural."

After some uncomfortable silence, Kiba said: "Hey, Uchiha, where are Neji? I mean, I haven't seen him the entire night."  
All eyes fell on the prodigy, but it wasn't him who was the first to speak, it was Naruto: "Please, Kiba, one night he isn't here and just _have_ to remind me of him!"  
"Oh, I already feel how your missing him, Naruto!"  
"Shut it, Yamanaka, would ya?!"

Before the discussion of Naruto missed Neji or not, could continue, Sasuke cut in: "Inuzuka, to answer your question; It isn't any of your concern. And I don't give damn about where he is."

Kiba send an knowing look to Naruto: _Now, now. He's with the older brother isn't he?  
_Naruto caught it and 'answered': _Yeah, the bastard isn't much for sharing. 'Specially not with Itachi._

A few minutes later, the oh-so-feared popular gang went home to themselves. All thinking about their new target: Nara Shikamaru.  
Alright, maybe it was more the members of the Hyuuga family there was on Kiba and Sasuke's mind, but otherwise the focus was amazingly concerned about the Nara.

* * *

_"She kisses everyone goodbye, And waves her middle finger high, They're never gonna mess with her again, The drama queen is seventeen, And sleeping with boys fo-"_

"Hey..." Shikamaru yawned into he's cellphone.  
_"Hey, Shika! Howar' ya doing?"  
_"Fine, Tem, just fine. And you?"  
_"Oh, alright... But guess what? Me, and the boys are going to visit you soon!"_  
"Oh, God, what a drag..."  
_"Shut it..."  
_"Okay... Weehee! Temari, my greatest of friends, it's gonna be sooo fun!" Shikamaru said with a voice dripping of sarcasm.  
_"...Right. Now how are the new school?"_  
"Not horrible, though it has it's people."  
_"Popular people?"  
_"Yeah, kind of..."  
_"I want to meet them, when I am coming over..."_  
"Sure thing. There are some girls, blackmailers. Just your type!"  
_"Hahaha! Very funny, Nara. Now how are the guys? Hot?"_  
"I'm not a girl, I don't know."  
_"You're no fun."_  
"Troublesome..."  
_"You can just say if you want me to kill you!"  
_"I want to live a little longer, so I'll stop now!"  
_"Fine. But now I have to go. Kankurou have just messed up some food. See ya!"_  
"Yeah, say hi from me to Gaara and kitchen-destroying-guy!"  
_"Sure thing!"_  
_-Bip-_

Shikamaru sighed. Temari must be the closest he had ever had to a best girlfriend. You know, not girlfriend in as 'we-are-together', but as in 'we-are-cool'.  
She was the only daughter of one of his fathers great contacts in Sunagakure. She had two young brothers, Kankurou, middle child and Gaara, the youngest. Shikamaru was actually only some months older than Gaara, but age wasn't in the way of Temari's and his friendship. Normally they would call each other twice a week or so, talking about... nothing.

Shikamaru yawned and then fell onto his bed. Tired as always. The only good thing on his mind was the upcoming visit of the Suna girl and her brothers.

* * *

Ok, so Shikamaru was asleep and Sasuke and the other were just at home.  
In that time Neji had just came home from his date with Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi.  
He silently walked in the corridors in the Hyuuga mansion. The Uchiha and Hyuuga mansions had many things in common. The only big different was, that in the Hyuuga's household, there where many people. So Neji tried to make as less sounds as possible, but he still got caught by his always somewhere-near cousin, Hyuuga Hanabi, little sister of Hyuuga Hinata.  
"Now, now. Neji-kun. Home already? I thought you were with Itachi today. It normally takes you until the next morning to come home."  
Neji whispered angry: "Hanabi, I am not in the mood for this right now! You could wake up somebody with that loud voice of yours!"  
It only made the little girl raise her voice: "Oooh... Is that so?"  
Neji sighed. His cousin were truly the devil: "Hanabi! Go. To. Sleep!"  
"But, Nii-san, you haven't even told how your date went!" Hanabi smiled like.. Yeah, like somethings that is NOT good.  
"Fine, now go to sleep!" Neji said and walked into his room and closed the door. 

When he heard the footsteps of his cousin walk away, he sighed in relief. Sometimes he just hated his family.  
Neji hadn't even a too good night. Because Sasuke had some guys staying over, he didn't want to go to the Uchiha mansion and sleep there, like he normally did.  
It was probably Naruto staying over, and Neji didn't want to be teased of his looks or behaviour the next day, so he needed to go home for sleep.

* * *

Neji had been trying to sleep for nearly 3 hours now. He still couldn't.  
There was something that concerned him about the date earlier. Itachi had asked him if he would like to go steady. That meant, not being a shared object for the Uchiha brothers. But he didn't know who he liked the best. Sasuke or Itachi. Luckily, when Itachi had asked, the older Uchiha's cellphone had made it usually annoying song.  
The call had taken long time, so in the car on the way back home, Itachi had told the younger Hyuuga, he would like to know his answer in about an month, at least.  
Now, Neji was on the edge of a mental break-down. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of the idea himself, but... he had never really realized that he would have to choose between them. He needed to talk to somebody about it. But... On the other side. Shouldn't he just pick Itachi? He was the first one to ask, after all. But then, what about Sasuke? And the same thing the other way around! ARGH!  
How could Neji possibly choose between the gorgeous raven-haired brothers?

* * *

Me again: Finished! Yes! There is still 1669 words! 


	3. Assignments Killed the Students

MichiKohai: Alright, here I go again. I don't really like this chapter very much myself. Bu try to enjoy, please. As always **I don't own Naruto...** Now, I'll soon find out 'bout the final pairings. Sasuke and Shikamaru won't end together, but they will (still) be the most important in the story.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed: "You guys can be so troublesome sometimes..."  
"At least I do physical activities! You're just sleeping all day!" Kiba defended himself.  
Naruto agreed: "Yeah!"  
Chouji just looked at them with a blank face. 

Shikamaru should had known from the very beginning that it certainly _wasn't_ a good idea, when Naruto and Kiba decided they wanted to be in group with the chubby Akamichi boy, and the lazy, new dude in their English assignment. Now they were siting in the school library, nearly giving up the whole thing.

Shikamaru had now been in the school for a little more than 2 weeks, and in 3 days, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara would come and visit him. He had come good friends with Naruto and Kiba in the meantime. He didn't exactly fit in anywhere, but he had some friends, so he would survive (for now).

"Okay, guys, let's make some paper-slips. One with each of our names. Get 4 important jobs in the assignment, and then we'll take one of the slips. The first person will get first job, you know what I mean!"

Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru all looked at Chouji. Sometimes he just said things that were so clever, that they couldn't understand it. After some seconds, they nodded.

They talked about it, and the four job was:  
1) Writer  
2) Information-gatherer 1  
3) Information-gatherer 2  
4) Finishing-worker.

Now, time for the paper-slip pulling. All of them wanted to be writer, so they would feel doomed if they're weren't the first.

Kiba took one of the slips. He sighed: "Chouji. . . You got the great one!"  
Chouji himself smiled, and scribbled it down on the work-sheet.

Chouji took the one for information-gatherer 1: "_My _first information-gatherer; Nara Shikamaru, that is!"

Now, it was Shikamaru's turn to find he's new co-worker: "Naruto..."

"YES! I didn't get the bad one!" Naruto yelled gladly.  
"Just. Shut. It!" Kiba said with a killing glare.

"Okay, what 'bout Kiba and Chouji stay in here, and we go find out 'bout that subject." Shikamaru said, sighing.  
"Great. I'm sooo glad we got the thing about rich families, their history and that stuff. All the other things I don't know anything about," exclaimed Naruto.

Nobody bothered to tell him, that maybe he didn't know, because he didn't _understand_ what the teachers said.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru walked few minutes later down the hallway.  
They passed Shino, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke, who also made a group. Naruto greeted them all with a big grin, answered with two grunts of acknowledge, a low 'hi Naruto' and Sakura, who ignored him and tried to work on their project.  
"Bored people, always know here to find them..." Naruto mumbled, pretty mad about Sasuke and Sakura not greeted him very well. He really didn't care much about Shino and Hinata. 

Shikamaru had right away assigned himself a new project: figure out all of Uzumaki's relationships.  
Later, he would make a list over people, and see how Naruto felt about them.

"Troublesome..." The brunet muttered.

A few seconds later they sat with each a laptop, trying to gather some information about rich families in Konoha.

"You know... We could just talk to Hinata-chan or Uchiha..." Naruto suggested, bored.

The pony tailed-guy looked up with a like-I-care-expression: "We could..."

Normally Shikamaru would not say the two mentioned people would be their best choice. Sasuke wasn't the talkative kind, and he was sure Hinata wasn't the kind that loved her family was rich. Shikamaru sighed. This project would take a long time.

* * *

Two hours later, Shikamaru had made a deal with his group. They would take 20 minutes break.  
The only 'deal'-thing about was, that Naruto and Kiba would rather have a 1 hour break. But Shikamaru had told them, that the sooner they worked, the sooner they could finish, and they had agreed. He normally didn't use that technique himself, but it worked.  
After getting a soda, he walked outside to find some where to sit. On they way to the outdoor tables, he heard something and froze. Someone sang. Low, so you couldn't hear the lyrics and it was hard to hear the melody, but now, without other students around you could hear it. 

Shikamaru looked around the corner. He was nearly losing his grip of his coke. At one of the tables sat Hyuuga Neji, sitting normally doing some homework. He looked like he enjoyed the silence, when he was alone. He had a small smile on his lips, while he looked from one paper to another.  
The lazy boy would never had guessed that Neji was the type to silently do his homework alone outside, _and_ enjoying it.

The Nara had in the last two weeks just seen Neji around Uchiha, where he acted like a mistreated bitch. Okay, he kind of were a mistreated bitch. But now, it surprised Shikamaru, how normal and friendly Neji looked without company.

Shikamaru decided to keep it like that, and save the picture in his memory. So he turned around on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Sasuke groaned. Hell, couldn't Sakura just shut up for one second ?!  
After school he dragged himself home. Feeling like a half-dead ox after a day of work.  
His group had been alright, actually he was quite glad he came with some serious and un-bitchy people like Hinata and Shino.  
Sakura was great in all subjects, besides all the subjects where she was with Sasuke, who she found much more interresting than the assignment.  
When he had locked himself into the Uchiha Mansion, he heard somebody talk. 

"Yeah, yeah. And then he asked if we should go steady."  
"Go steady?"

Sasuke prick up he's ears. He recognized the first voice as Neji's, and the other, he could hear on the cracking sounds, were Kin, a old friend of Neji's, on Neji's cell phone's speakers.

"Yeah..."  
"And what did you answer?" Kin's cellphone voice was furious.  
"I said nothing, and then he told me that he would give a month." Said Neji, clearly frustrated.  
"And that was two weeks ago? And we're still talking about the same person?"  
"Yes, and yeah... The oldest." You could _hear_ Neji roll his eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened.  
"Have you thought about your answer? I think you should say yes."  
"Yeah, I have. And I think I'll say yes, I mean I don't want to be their little plaything anymore, and he was a gentlemen and offered..."  
"But you'll wait 'till the last day to think about it?" Kin questioned.  
"You know me too well, Kin. But I will..." Neji said, sounded glad that somebody understood.  
"Be careful, I have to go now. See you!"  
"Sure, see ya!"

Sasuke had dropped his bag on the floor. He needed a talk with his brother. Why did Itachi do this so suddenly? Normally Sasuke would get to know about such a thing.  
Without a sound Sasuke walked up to his room.

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Hi, Shika-kuuuun!"

How did _she_ end up having my number?!  
All she did was talking. And when the little princess didn't want to talk anymore, she wanted your agreement. Spoiled, troublesome girl.

"Hi yourself," I answered the PMSing blondie.  
"Sooo do you want to watch a movie with me and some of the guys tomorrow? It's gotta be, like, sooo fun if your were there too!"  
Before I could answer, she continued: "8 pm. outside the cinema. Got'at?"  
"Yeearh, se-"  
"Byyyeee!"  
And then, she hung up.

And from that minute, my destiny was, tomorrow, two days before the sand siblings came, I was on some kind of date with the loud blond, Yamanaka Ino and her A-list friends. Great. Just great.

I gto up from my bed. God, how much trouble could this world possibly be? What had I done wrong in my life to deserve this?

* * *

**3rd person/normal POV**

"So, Ino, did you get 'im?" Kiba asked the young Yamanaka.

"Sure. Sooo , who will come with who?"

"Erhm... I'm coming with Hin-" The dog-guy was interrupted by the girls friend, Sakura.

"Kiba is coming with Hinata, the Nara guy with you, I'll go with Naruto... not as a couple, and Sasuke-kun's with Neji..." You could hear Sakura sigh a 'Of course' under her breath, at the last couple. She had always been into the Uchiha, and did everything to make him happy. Unfortunately, Sasuke did not seem have any interest in her at all.

Sasuke sighed from his chair, totally in his own 'What-am-I-gonna-do-world'.

"So, tomorrow 7 pm., here, then we split up and drive different ways, after we've discussed what we're gonna do. And after, we'll drive different ways like before, and then meet here again. Am I right?" Sakura asked, her eyes on the raven-haired guy that had spaced out.

"Yeah..." He said, not even looking at her.

"Fine..." Sakura felt hurt. Why couldn't Sasuke not look at her, and think of her at the same time, as a friend, just once? She just wanted him the best. Even if the best were Neji. Ok, she would have a hard time go through it, but why couldn't he recognize her, like he did with all the boys? . . . When she thought of it, Sasuke also acknowledged Hinata. And they weren't even friends!

* * *

Here I am: Finito! Use the pretty Review-button. You _know_ you want to click.  
Oh, and it wasn't my idea to put Kin in at first, but I needed Neji to have a friend whom was his own age, and there only was the sound-guys, so I choose Kin. 


	4. Scary Movie Or not

**MichiKohai:** Long time since I wrote last time. I'm actually going to Italy for a week in two days, so I felt like I needed to update before that. This chapter is ok. I don't like the way I keep making a lot of space left open, but otherwise it's alright. And the spelling should be readable. Hope you enjoy! And, oh, **I don't own Naruto.. Or RENT**.

WootYaoi: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of the mirror. 

In about half an hour he would probably sit in the cinema with the most popular kids in school. He wasn't very into popularity and that stuff, but for his own sake he had dressed up a little.

He felt a bit like some fashion-obsessed chick, when he looked his outfit over.  
The worst thing was that he actually could all the names of the brands. Shoes were Le Coq Sportif, the jeans Diesel, the tee and jacket were from Hugo Boss and the scarf from Levi's.

...Okay, maybe it didn't matter if he could the brands of his cloth or not. After all, there would be girls, and when he thought about it, also gays, who could see that brand one single look.

He looked at the clock. Still an hour to go.

* * *

In another part of Konoha, 4 youths were enjoying themselves.

"Boooooriiiing!" A yawn.

"Now you sound as we didn't know!" A flip of blond hair and a 'tsch'.

"Just shut it already." A sigh.

Naruto and Ino lay tangled together on a couch. Kiba was half asleep on the floor. Sasuke lay in a other couch. Eyes closed, and legs crossed. Their dates wasn't present so they waited patiently.

Nothing happened in about 6 minutes, then Ino broke the silence.

"Okay! I'm sick of it! Naruto, we're gonna find some music!"

"Who made you captain?!"

"Just follow me, idiot!"

Ino and Naruto ran around the Uchiha mansion in search of a good CD. They ended up in something you could call a music-room. There were nearly more Cd's than in the shops. And they could find controllers to control the music for each room.

"Now, see what we got here!" Ino said, with a finger tapping the red covered album of her attention.

Naruto looked. He send Ino a big grin: "6!"

Back in the living room were the 2 others were, the silence were pleasant. Both enjoyed getting a nap before their Hyuuga's arrived.

Suddenly loud music filled the room. Both Sasuke and Kiba looked rather annoyed.  
They looked around, but stopped doing so when they saw Ino and Naruto, back against back at the top of the stairway, that led to the living room.

They had closed eyes, and heads were bowed down a little. Ino clicked on a button on the controller in her left hand, and they throw it down the stair.

A tango-like melody began.

Ino and Naruto looked up, and moved so they were face to face. Ino sung the first line along with the stereo.

_The Samples Wont Delay  
But The Cable -_

Naruto lay a finger on her lips, making her silent and then began sing himself.

_There's Another Way  
Say Something - Anything_

Ino sang, looking a little confused:

_Test - One, Two Three ..._

Naruto sighed, and continued

_Anything But That_

Ino looked like she thought about something to sing for a second

_This Is Weird_

Sasuke and Kiba looked puzzled at their friends performance.

_It's Weird_

It was Ino's turn again:

_Very Weird_

Naruto...

_Fkin' Weird_

Ino sang a verse, and began moving sidewards down the stairs, very slowly. Naruto's feet copying her movements.

_I'm So Mad  
That I Don't Know What To Do  
Fighting With Microphones  
Freezing Down To My Bones  
And To Top It All Off  
I'm With You_

They had only taken 3 steps when it was Naruto's turn

_Feel Like Going Insane?  
Got A Fire In Your Brain?  
And You're Thinking Of Drinking  
__Gasoline?_

They stopped for a moment. Ino.

_As A Matter Of Fact --_

Naruto looked like he was interrupting and threw an arm around Ino's shoulders.

_Honey, I Know This Act  
It's Called The 'Tango Maureen' _

The Tango Maureen  
It's A Dark, Dizzy  
Merry-Go-Round  
As She Keeps You Dangling 

Ino looked with a sharp look at her friend.

_You're Wrong_

The blond orphan ignored her and continued, while looking sympathetic at the lower girl

_Your Heart She Is Mangling  
_  
Ino tried to get Naruto's arm away, but failed

_It's Different With Me_

Kiba had wide open mouth, and Sasuke did look like he had seen a ghost.

_And You Toss And You Turn  
'Cause Her Cold Eyes Can Burn  
Yet You Yearn And You Churn And Rebound  
_  
Ino stopped struggling and her and Naruto moved in pretty high tempo sidewards down the stairs again.

_I Think I Know What You Mean_

Naruto spun Ino around and after that, lifted her bridal style:

_The Tango Maureen_

Ino got up and got the controller, turning off the music.

"Now, what did ya think?!" said Naruto with a grin.

Kiba began laughing, Sasuke began slamming his face against the arm lean of the couch.

"Okay, what's so funny? Huh?"

Everybody jumped a little in surprise at the sound of Sakura's voice.

She looked gorgeous in a red silk-dress that reached her knees, long, white socks and a red ribbon in her hair.

Kiba was the one to answer her question: "Ino and Naruto performed RENT for me and Sasuke!"

Sakura giggled a little and sat down on the floor. All 5 teenagers talked a little. The RENT music still playing in the background. After some minutes they were dancing around near the end of the song 'Santa Fe'.

Sasuke just sat and felt like rolling his eyes, but he needed to admit, that it _was_ fun to look at.

_I'll Be Your Tenant  
Don't Got Much Baggage  
To Lay At Yo-_ The doorbell ringed near the middle of the next song.

Kiba, Ino and Sakura were at the door in a matter of seconds.

Sakura opened, saw a Hinata's face for a second, then she was threw aside by Kiba, who kissed the heiress on the lips. Then he held the door for her.

Lovely-looking in long, dark blue skirt and white Victorian-inspired blouse, Hinata was ready for the 'date'.

Kiba stayed at the door and bowed for his girlfriends cousin: "My majesty..."

For pointing out for everyone, how light and feminine he meant the boy was, he lifted Neji bridal style.

The girls giggled, Naruto felt glad, mostly because Kiba's doing embarrassed Neji, and laughed, Sasuke had gotten a little jealousy and anger on his face. It reminded him, that he should talk to Itachi. Soon.

* * *

An hour later, Shikamaru was outside the cinema together with Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. A Hummer drove in to the parking lot. After parking the car, the Hyuuga cousins got over to the others. 

"Okay, now when everybody is here, take a slip in the cap, and on the slip there is written where you gonna seat!" Sakura said, while showing the cap.

"Ooooh, that's for your project thing, isn't it?" Ino said, and gave Sakura a look.

"Yes..."

"Shika-kuuuuun! I've got one for you!" Ino said, waving the slip in front of the Nara's face.

"Thanks, Ino..." He said and took it. He was in the back of the cinema. He knew the group had booked, so you sat two together.

"I sit with Hinata! YEARH!" Kiba smiled and slipped an arm around the waist of his girlfriend, who blushed madly.

"I'm with Naruto..." Sakura said, oblivious the only person she didn't want to be with, was the one she'd got.

"Looks like I'm with you, Nara..." Sasuke looked at the brunette.

"Guess, me and Ino are together, then!" said Neji while waving with his hand. Coffee brown hair swaying in the wind.

* * *

Sasuke bit his lip. They had now been sitting, him and Nara, looking straight at the movie, not said one single world in an half hour. He wasn't the most social person on earth, but the plan was that he was got to KNOW Shikamaru. 

So, as that clever, stubborn person Sasuke was, he broke the silence: "This is boring. Goddamn it boring."

Shikamaru nodded: "It is."

Silence. Silence.

"If you also thinks this is boring, then let's play 'Ask and Answer'. You decided who'll ask first, the other will follow," Sasuke said, felling very proud of himself. He just started something that could be a conversation.

"You go."

Hey, wait a minute. Wasn't Shikamaru supposed to be intelligent? Of Sasuke himself, started asking first, then he would be like 'I-got-more-information'-person. Now, maybe he just had a bad day. Even geniuses could have them, right?

"Okay. Favourite class?"

"Lunch."

_What kind of genius is he anyway?_ Sasuke asked himself, waiting for his question

"Best girlfriend, Uchiha. Like in friend-friend." Yawn.

The raven shrugged: "Don't know. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend, currently?" Smirk.

"No. Favourite animal?"

"Cheetah, I guess. Nara, that was a bad question. Best friend?"

"Temari," _Who the fuck is Temari?! _Sasuke was to say very confused.

"Now, Sasuke. What has the problem between you and Neji been lately?"

Sasuke would, if he had been drinking coke, now trying to look like he wasn't been choked in it.

"We don't have a problem. Now whe-"

"You do. Tell me."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat. Should he tell Shikamaru about Itachi's love confession, or whatever it was? Sasuke spaced out. Was Shikamaru good enough to trust yet? He hadn't even told Naruto about his little problem. That was mainly because he knew that Naruto disliked Neji, for reasons not known... or too known. Maybe he should.

"Nara Shikamaru, if you can keep a secret, follow. If you follow, and can't, you may consider yourself dead."

* * *

Now. There is finally beginning some action. Now. I'll probably not update until first week in March. I have a big assignment in both Danish and History. And the first one, I'll get a grade. My very first grade, actually! Danish-thing ends 27th of February., so after that I'll begin writing a new chapter. Bye! Oh, be sweet ! Review, it is always lovely to know what you think of the story. 


End file.
